1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe coupling for a cylindrical pipe, whose smooth end section can be slipped onto a fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A generic pipe coupling from the Geberit Company is known. In this system, a so-called composite pipe is slipped onto a red brass fitting. The composite pipe comprises an inner pipe with an aluminum mantle that transports the fluid. Over the inner pipe, a sheathing pipe provides external protection. The inner pipe and the sheathing pipe are made of plastic. The fitting has a region extending in the longitudinal direction that is equipped with a stop, up to which the connecting pipe is slipped. The region adjacent to the stop has two internal grooves, in each of which a sealing ring is arranged. The remaining section is sharply contoured, so that the slipped-on pipe can be molded into the contour during pressing. After the pipe is slipped on, a pressing clamp is externally applied to the pipe and presses it in the sealing ring region as well as in the contoured region. The sealing ring region thereby performs the sealing function, while the contoured area is responsible for axial securing. It is disadvantageous in this system that the fitting is expensive to produce, because the contoured end regions as well as the sealing ring region must be manufactured with precision.
A differently designed pipe coupling is disclosed in DE 43 29 442 A1. This pipe coupling has an elongated metal sleeve that forms a fitting, into which are inserted two pipes to be connected, which are of equal diameter. The metal sleeve, which has a diameter somewhat larger than that of the pipes, is beaded in the edge regions in such a way that the sleeve edges rest on the pipe walls without any gaps. The space between the sleeve and the pipe walls is filled by a rubber collar placed securely in the sleeve. After insertion of the pipes, crimps are pressed into the sleeve wall with a pressure such that crimps of equal area are created in the pipe walls. It is disadvantageous in this system that the broad pressing jaw requires a great deal of space, so that pressing is impossible in close quarters. In addition, for most of the fittings, particularly in the case of T-pieces, an extension is needed so that the pressing clamps can be applied. In systems with an external fitting, it is also disadvantageous that after insertion of the pipe into the fitting, it can no longer be determined externally whether the pipe has reached the prescribed insertion depth.